


Sztuczka

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [1]
Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: #94. Sztuczka, 100 drabbli w 100 dni challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 94. Sztuczka
Relationships: Sean Briar/Michael Mason
Series: 100 d e2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Sztuczka

Zoe uśmiechnęła się do niego jakoś dziwnie, co od razu wzbudziło jego niepokój.

\- Michael ukradł sporo rzeczy w swoim życiu. Jest w tym bardzo dobry - stwierdziła.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to skomentować.

\- W Paryżu chyba nawet ukradł twoje serce. Nie winię cię, że się nie zorientowałeś. Potrafi to zrobić nie zostawiając śladów - rzuciła i spojrzała na niego ponownie, jakby oczekiwała od niego tym razem faktycznej reakcji.

Westchnął przeciągle, zwracając swoją uwagę na chłopaka, który mył jego auto, przeklinając w dwóch językach.

Nie wiedział co to za sztuczka, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej się z nią zgadzał.


End file.
